Rocky Horror at Hogwarts
by Pulele Hua
Summary: I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan and he's good for relieving my tension." Draco had no clue what was in store for him that night. NOW BETA-ED


**Rocky Horror at Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Beta:** xErised. Any existing mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note:** This was the original idea to my drabble, but it turned out longer than expected. I was in the middle of a play production this month. It took over my life. Anyway, my school has Rocky Horror night every Fall semester and that is where I got the inspiration. It was suppose to be for Halloween but the production took over.

* * *

"Pansy, why must I go to this…play? You already horrified me with tales of your rehearsal," whined Draco. He was currently being dragged to the Room of Requirement.

"Because, Draco dear, I'm playing Magenta, and friends support friends when they do things like this."

"Well, why am I dressed in this golden speedo thing then?" Draco looked down at his outfit.

"Because," Pansy started as she continued to pull at Draco, "Everyone dresses up to this show; and one of the characters wears that."

"Why do I put up with you?"

"I'm your best friend and you love me?"

"Right…"

They reached the Room of Requirement and saw many other students crowding the hall. Pansy moved away from Draco to find Hermione, her partner in crime for the play.

"Hey, Draco. I see Pansy got you to dress up too." Blaise walked up to his long-time friend.

"Annoyingly yes, she did. The little tramp," Draco muttered.

"Why the long face? The play is going to be wicked. Pansy and I have been to a ton of these. They're a blast," exclaimed Blaise.

"Yes; I can see your excitement; and where was I during this whole time you guys went out?"

"Mmmm…trying to plot Potter's doom even though we all know you have the hots for him?"

"I do not!" Draco denied.

"Sure, keep living in the river of the Nile."

Draco was about to retort but was interrupted.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Hermione screamed. "Thank you. It seems that everyone is here, so we will be opening the doors in a few seconds. Does everyone have their party favors?"

There was a series of nods in the crowd of the older students.

"Great!" said Pansy as she picked up the speech, "Now I'm sure everyone is just dying to know who will be playing Dr. Frank-n-Furter, so I won't delay any further."

The doors opened and the students rushed in to get good spots. Draco lingered outside the door before being pushed through.

"Hey!"

"Come on, Draco. I've saved you a seat up front." Pansy came back to make sure Draco went in.

"Pansy, where the bloody hell did you come from?"

"From my mother's vagina. Now, let's go, Ms. Prissy."

Pansy linked arms with Draco all the way to the front amid the catcalls Draco and she received. Draco didn't know whether to start hexing people or not; then he remembered the no wands rule and didn't even have his with him. _Not like I have a place to put it. Damn speedo!_

Pansy gave Draco one last cheeky smile and pushed him unceremoniously in his seat before flouncing off to the back of the stage. Draco looked around and was at least grateful to be sitting with Blaise.

"So, how does this go again?"

"Didn't Pansy explain this to you?"

"Yes, but it's not like I was paying attention to her."

So Blaise gave Draco a short description of what was going to happen. The movie, _The Rocky Horror Picture Show,_ would be playing in the background on a movie projector while the cast will be performing the major scenes of the movie at the same time.

"Why doesn't the cast just perform the whole thing?"

"Stop questioning, Draco. Shh, they're starting."

The lights dimmed as the opening credits began to roll. There stood a figure on the floor, dressed in a blood red corset and a pair of black fishnet stocking in black heels. She turned around; it was Ginny Weasley.

"Who's she supposed to be?"

"The Red Lips, shh!"

And the show began.

* * *

Draco had to admit, the movie/play was good. The cast seemed to be really into their roles. He was a little disturbed at the audience when they would yell out _SLUT_ or _ASSHOLE_, but he let go of his Malfoy upbringing when everyone performed the _Time Warp_. _Can't believe I just did that stupid dance…_

"Having fun, yet?"

"I'm only admitting this to you, but it's…interesting."

"It's going to get a lot more interesting. Dr. Frank-n-Furter is coming up next."

"Who?"

"Look behind us."

Draco swiveled in his chair in time to see the mysterious brunet turn around; his cape billowing almost reminiscent of Snape as 'Janet' screamed. Draco was mesmerized by him.

"Who is he, Blaise?"

"Dr. Frank-"

"No! Not the character; the guy who's playing him."

"Oh…I'm not sure. Pansy never told me who the main actor was. I don't think anyone knows."

"Hmmm," murmured Draco. _He _is_ attractive. Too bad he doesn't have emerald colored eyes._

Draco shook his head after that last thought. He was very comfortable living in the Nile. He watched Frank-n-Furter strut down the aisle singing. He finally reached the front of the audience and turned, letting the cape fall from his shoulders to reveal his outfit.

"_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania._"

Draco never would have dreamed a man could look so fucking amazing in four inch stiletto heels, fishnets, and a…_green?_...corset. _And look at that…silver ties. Wonder if he's a Slytherin? Why haven't I seen him before?_

Frank-n-Furter continued his performance; every once in awhile, he would flirt with the audience, occasionally wandering to the brink of molestation. _Hmph! Does he have to touch people like that?_

The doctor sensually flicked his eyes over to Draco and purposely walked over to him.

"_Why don't you stay for the night?_" He slowly straddled Draco's legs. "_Or maybe for a bite?_" he sung as he caressed his hands up Draco's exposed chest to wrap around his neck.

"_I could show you my favorite obsession. I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan and he's good for relieving,_" he trailed off suggestively, his breath hovering hotly near Draco's ear, "_my tension._"

He licked his ear and quickly stood up to finish his song. Draco sat stone still in his chair. _What the hell?_

"Holy shit, Draco. I think someone has an admirer."

Draco didn't even think of a response to that. He sat there and continued to watch Dr. Fuck-a-licious.

* * *

"So, how do you like the play so far?" asked Blaise.

When he didn't get a response, he turned his head to see a besotted Draco.

"Draco…you're drooling."

"Huh?"

With a snap of his fingers, Blaise said sharply, "Hey, snap out of it."

Draco seemed to awaken from his trance; he was enthralled by the young man. He couldn't place where he had seen him before.

"Why is he making out with them?" Draco grumbled under his breath.

"He's not making out with them."

Draco stiffened, but then realized that Blaise wasn't going to ridicule him after all.

He was wrong.

"It seems like someone is jealous. You two have been making eyes at each other all night."

"I have not!" Draco denied.

"Liar; you're having play sex with him."

"Play sex?" Draco bemusedly said.

"Oh, Merlin, we're going to have a Muggle movie night soon."

"Shh! I'm trying to listen," the guy behind them whispered.

"Sor-" Draco began to apologize as he turned and stopped, "Crabbe? Where'd you come from?"

"Shh!"

"Okay, okay," relented Draco. He turned back and continued to watch. _Where the hell did he come from?_

"So play sex?" He asked Blaise.

"I meant you're flirting while he's performing. And what is he doing…performing a play hence play sex."

"You're so weird sometimes."

"Thank you!"

Draco ignored Blaise for the rest of the show. His eyes, though, stayed glued on Dr. Frank-n-Furter.

* * *

"_I want to go - Ohh - to the Late Night Double Feature Picture Show_," the last words of the movie played.

Everyone stood applauding the cast for their wonderful performance. In a very un-Malfoyish act, Draco was one of the applauders cheering on Dr. Frank-n-Furter especially.

"I think someone is smitten."

Draco froze and dropped his hands. "Shut up, Blaise."

As Blaise laughed at Draco's embarrassment, Pansy took the front stage.

"Thank you for coming, everyone."

"Yes, it was such a fun night and hopefully it will continue after us seventh years have left!" Hermione continued, "Now I know everyone is eager to discover who played Dr. Frank-n-Furter."

"So," Pansy took over, "Will he please step forward?"

Draco remained standing even though he was in the front row. He waited almost two hours to see who was under the disguise. _Who could it be?_

The actor walked out of the cast line and joined the two girls. Draco saw him hesitate, but Hermione nudged him in the stomach. He took a deep breath and continued walking.

"Blaise, is he…is he walking towards me?"

"Yes," Blaise answered slyly, stepping aside swiftly to leave some space for them.

The actor stopped in front of Draco and looked up. Draco noticed that he had already taken off his stilettos. _At least he's shorter than me._

"Hi," said the actor shyly.

"Hey, beautiful," Draco replied with a smirk.

A few seconds passed before the actor grabbed Draco's shoulders and pulled him down to meet his lips. Draco's eyes widened in shock; the kiss had made his toes curl. He wrapped his arms around the actor and kissed him back fiercely.

Slightly panting as they pulled apart, Draco opened his eyes, _when did they close_, and stared into the greenest eyes. _Green? I thought they were brown._ Draco took a step back to take a good look at the young man in front of him.

"Potter?" he whispered.

"Surprised?" Harry sheepishly smiled at him while he tugged at his corset ribbons.

"Why?"

"Like I said earlier," Harry whispered as he pulled Draco closer again, "I want a man with blond hair and a tan who's good for relieving my tension."

And Harry kissed him again.

For the first time, Draco didn't know what to say. He was very comfortable living in the Nile, yet holding Harry in his arms left a whole new comfort. _Maybe I should thank Pansy for forcing me to come tonight._

_**

* * *

**_

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Hermione, you have to help me!" said Harry as he turned away from his daily distant stalking across the Great Hall. _He's looking devilishly delectable today._

"What, Harry? I'm kind of busy right now. The guy who was going to play Frank-n-Furter bailed on us and the show is tonight."

"Please?" begged Harry.

Hermione exasperatedly agreed.

"How do I get Draco to notice me?"

"Merlin, not this again." She went back to her list of potential lead actors.

"What not again?"

Pansy hurriedly joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Pansy," greeted Hermione.

"Pansy! Just the girl I was looking for," exclaimed Harry.

"Oh!" Hermione threw her quill down and asked, "So why did you ask me?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Harry quickly explained.

"Why is Potter fidgeting?" inquired Pansy.

"He wants to know how he can get Draco to notice him."

"Oh."

Harry turned back to Pansy as he noticed that look of determination on her face. _She and Hermione have been spending way too much time together._

"Yes, so any ideas? You know him better than anyone." Harry desperately needed some help.

"Hmmm…" Pansy sat there with a thoughtful expression, "Mione, we don't have a Frank-n-Furter, right?"

Catching on quickly, Hermione replied, "Right! We don't have anyone."

"Guys, stay on track," said Harry impatiently.

"We are." They said in unison.

"How do you feel about cross-dressing?" Pansy asked as she pulled Harry out of his seat and they led him out of the Great Hall.

_**~fin**_

**

* * *

**

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
